Each Other
by MusicStories
Summary: It's my first ever fanfic, so please don't criticize me too much, but other than that i hope you like it :)


**Ok this is my first ever fanfic so..don't make fun of me ok? :)**

Shinya Kōgami ran after Shōgo Makishima with no way of protecting his self, other than his hands, which in fact was enough protection for Shinya. As Shinya grabbed ahold of Makishima's hair everything turned black. Shinya found his self in an unfamiliar place. He stood up from the metal platform he was standing on and rose his head. Shinya's eyes widen at the sight of Makishima grabbing ahold of Akane Tsunemori. Shinya pointed his dominator at Makishima, but the gun keep saying that his crime coefficient was at zero. Makishima then threw a shotgun down to Shinya and told him to shoot him. Shinya picked up the shotgun with no hesitation as he pointed the gun right at Makishima.

Makishima smirked, "You only have two bullets. Shoot me."

Shinya shot both of the bullets and sighed. Makishima started to laugh. Shinya quickly looked up and realized that Makishima was still standing and showed no signs of being shot. Akane trembled as Makishima pulled her head back and put a knife against her throat.

"Shame she has to die because of your failure." Without any second thoughts, Makishima quickly sliced Akane's throat.

Shinya stood there, watching Akane's dead body fall on to the ground.

"AKAAANEEE!" Shinya shouted, more like screamed from the top of his lungs.

Once more, everything went black and Shinya found his self right back at the place he was just at, but this time, Makishima was holding Yuki and Akane held the shotgun. Makishima smirked again and told Akane she only had two bullets, like he just had told Shinya. Akane picked up the shotgun and unlike Shinya, she was trembling as she held it.

"Tsunemori!" Shinya yelled as he ran up to Akane.

Shinya touched the gun, but his hand went right through it like he was some type of ghost or something. Shinya realized this and tried to touch her cheek, and as he thought, his hand went right through her. Akane shook as she pointed the shotgun at Makishima. He stared at Akane and she stared back. Shinya stood there, watching and also thinking of what he could do to help Akane. Akane shot the gun, more scarily than anything else. She looked up and her eyes widen just like Shinya's when he found out that the bullets never hit him.

Makishima smirked, "Shame she has to die because of your failures." Without any second thoughts, just like last time, Makishima sliced Yuki's throat.

Akane fell to her knees, unable to say anything but her best friend's name. Shinya ran up to Akane and tried to hug her, but of course, he fell through her. He got up and realized this is what happened when Akane first met Makishima and he killed Yuki. Shinya sat there and watched Akane expression, which looked lost and scared. But more than anything, hurt.

"YUUUKII!" Screamed Akane.

Shinya jumped up from his couch, sweating and panting. He sat up and grabbed a cup of coffee from his table and drunk it, more like, he gulped it down. He looked around his room and realized it was only 5:08am. He could have laid down for another hour if he wanted to, but he didn't want to, he couldn't. Shinya got up and immediately went to go train. That dream of his scared him a little bit. If something like that really happened and he couldn't use his dominator, what could he do. He was weak and defenseless. Shinya couldn't have that, and wasn't. He trained so he wouldn't have to rely on his dominator and could protect Akane. Akane. Thoughts of her quickly filled his mind, 'I hope she's ok.' He thought to his self. After what happened to her, Shinya couldn't help but to feel a little closer to her. Shinya quickly fought of his human androids and got in the shower. As he let the water drop on his body, he was still thinking of Akane. This angered him a little bit. Why couldn't he get this girl out of his head? Yeah, he knew the dream of her getting killed by Makishima would linger for awhile, but he never thought she would take over his whole mind. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought to his self. He sighed and turned off the water and got out.  
Shinya got dressed and ate a small breakfast before heading out to work. As he entered the medium sized room, he quickly realized that Akane wasn't there.

"Where's Tsunemori?" He tried not to sound concerned.

Tomomi Masaoka put his hands up in a shrug, "The little miss' is taking some time off."

"Boss, doesn't want her psycho pass to cloud up, so she's taking some time off. I hope she's ok." Said Shusei Kagari as he laid back in his chair, staring at the ceiling.

Shinya looked down, as he made his way to his own desk. Today for some reason, was unbearably quiet. 'Was it always this quiet?' He thought to his self. Akane. There it goes again, she was filling his head up once more. Shinya sighed as he took out a cigarette and plopped in his mouth. He looked over at her desk, and he seen little holograms or whatever you want to call it, of Akane sitting there. He wondered why he was thinking of Akane like she was dead or something. She's only at home, she's not far away from him. An yet, he felt like Akane was somewhere he could never reach. Masaoka put his hand on Shinya's shoulder and Shinya looked up.

"If you're that sad, go see her." Masaoka's words irritated Shinya a little bit.

"I'm not sad." Shinya said as he took Masaoka's hand off his shoulder.

"Well, you looked pretty damn sad to me." Masaoka laughed softly.

"Kō, just go see her already." Kagari got up from his chair and made his way over to the two men.

Shinya sighed, as he took the unlit cigarette out of mouth, and put it on the table. Kunizuka sat there, listening to them as she ate her ramen noodles. Slurp...Slurp...Slurp..Slurp. Shinya got up and grabbed his coat and walked to the door.

"I'm only going because you guys kept asking me too. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call-"

"Just go already." Kunizuka said and soon after, a slurp came to her lips.

Shinya frowned at her and walked away. All 3 of them watched Shinya leave and smiled after he was gone. Shinya reached Akane's house and knocked. He waited for awhile, until a purple pinkish jellyfish greeted him at the door. Shinya looked the jellyfish thing up and down, before asking where Akane was at. The jellyfish swam into the house and Shinya followed. Shinya entered the room and found Akane, softly asleep on her bed. Shinya felt a small smile creep upon his face. The jellyfish swam to Shinya.

"She's really worn out."

"Yeah."

"You look worn out too. How about you take a nap as well?" The jellyfish smiled at Shinya.

Shinya walked over to Akane's bed and sat down besides her. He was only planning to watch her, but sooner than later, he was asleep as well.  
When Shinya awoken he realized that it was now dark outside and Akane was still sleep. Although he thought she might have gotten up since now there was a blanket on him. He smiled and got up from the floor and stretch. Shinya was about to make his way out her room door, when a soft voice called out to him.

"Shinya.."

Shinya quickly turned around and saw the sleepy Akane rubbing her eyes. 'She looks too cute.' He thought to himself. He walked over to Akane and rubbed her head.

"Don't leave me.." She said softly.

It was bad enough that she started to fill his head of her and now she's saying stuff like that. Shinya didn't know what to do with himself anymore. 'Would Gino kill me for this?' He thought to himself. Akane looked at him and smiled. That was it, she broke his chains. Shinya couldn't control his self anymore. He took her lips without any warning. But Akane didn't mind, it was like she wanted him to do this. They fell on the bed exploring each other's mouths. Shinya didn't care anymore, he knew he had feelings for this little Inspector. The problem was how would Gino like this? 'He wouldn't have to know.' The Enforcer thought. Shinya reached down and pushed her shirt up. When he saw her bra, he stopped. Akane looked at him, puzzled by his reaction. She started to feel insecure.

"Umm, yeah, they're not huge! Or whatnot..I mean, you've probably been with girl's with bigger boobs right?" She kept rumbling on about her breast size.

Shinya chuckled at her. Akane blushed and turned away from him. Shinya kissed her forehead and got up. Akane was surprised and sat up as well. Shinya thought, that right now probably wasn't the best time to do something like that to Akane, despite how much he wanted to. Akane looked at Shinya with her big brown orbs and he smiled, pulling her into his strong embrace.

"Let's find Makishima first." Shinya stroked her hair.

"Yeah." Akane smiled and buried herself in his chest.

That night Akane and Shinya both fell asleep holding on to each other. Something they probably needed more than sleep, was each other. And now since they found each other, sleep would be the perfect thing to do.  
Ginoza stood there, looking out on the streets of Japan. Masaoka stood behind him, watching his son.

"If you don't like them being together, go do something about it then." Masaoka said.

"It's not that I don't like them being to-"

"Nobuchika, who do you think you're fooling? It's clear you have feelings for little missy. Am I wrong?" Masaoka had cut off Ginoza.

Ginoza stood there watching the sky and the clouds, as his mind filled up with thoughts of Akane as well. But he couldn't love anymore. He never could. He let out a little laugh, as he thought about what his "Dad" just said to him. Even if he had feelings for this little girl, who wasn't scared to stand up against him, what could he do? He couldn't give her the proper love she needs. She wouldn't even choose him anyways, not with Kōgami by her side. He thought she would be better off with Kōgami anyways. Ginoza turned to Masaoka and began to walk away.

"You're wrong."

Masaoka smiled as he followed his son back inside.

"Yeah, right."

**Hope you liked it :)**


End file.
